The invention relates to a trailer coupling for motor vehicles including a ball neck which is mountable on a rear part of a motor vehicle so as to be fixed to the vehicle by means of a ball neck carrier by way of a first end and on a second end carries a coupling ball.
These types of trailer couplings are known from the prior art.
These types of trailer couplings primarily serve for the purpose of attaching a trailer which cooperates by way of a tow ball coupling with the coupling ball.
In many cases, however, a trailer coupling also serves for the purpose of mounting a load carrier, for example for bicycles or skis or other sports equipment in order to be able to transport them in a simple manner.
Consequently, the object underlying the invention is to improve a trailer coupling of the type described in the introduction in such a manner that load carriers are able to be mounted and held securely in a simple manner.